1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure at a rear part of a vehicle interior wherein an upper opening of a storage space provided in a luggage floor at a rear part of a vehicle interior is covered with a front lid member and a rear lid member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, a luggage space is provided at a rear part of a vehicle interior, for example, behind a rear seat. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-315581 discloses a structure in which a storage space for a spare tire and the like is formed in a luggage floor and an upper opening of the storage space is closed with lid members that also function as a floor board. In this structure, the lid members are split into two pieces.